


Day 4: Hospital Visits

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Third in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 4: Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a different scenario to play with for this one, so this is related to the first Jean/Logan narrative I wrote. The series in question is [Logan's Run](http://archiveofourown.org/series/721239).

"Logan, stop right there," Ororo called out from an intersecting hallway.

"Busy," he shouted, his legs almost carrying him at a run.

"You need to bring her flowers!" the other X-Man laughed, coming up and boldly grabbing him by the wrist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan demanded, almost yanked off his feet by her surprising strength after she'd stopped dead with his arm in her grip.

"It doesn't have to be flowers, just some kind of little present," his friend elaborated. "Congratulations, by the way."

He couldn't help a shaky grin, ecstatic and nervous and proud and terrified all at once mixed in with so many other feelings he couldn't identify. "Yeah. Thanks. Yeah. He um, real early this morning. I went to go talk with Chuck for a couple hours, that's all."

Not caring about groundskeeping or whatever, Logan ended up outside and using the tip of a claw to neatly free a small bundle of flowers from one of the planters, much to Ororo's amusement. His hands were shaking as they went back inside, but he didn't know if it was from giddiness or the fact he was about to piss himself with fear.

"Hey, calm down," she smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, Logan. You'll be a  _great_ dad."

"Well, that remains to be seen, don't it?" he half-argued before going back down to the infirmary on trembling legs.

He'd just been there, too, for the whole thing. It was so different from how they made it look on TV, too. There were no overly-dramatic and life-threatening complications. There was no screaming, either - Jean had just soldiered through it rather impressively. On the downside, it was much messier and more disgusting than it was on the screen, and Logan wasn't normally squeamish. On top of that, it took  _forever._ They'd gone down to get Hank at around midnight; after his chat with the professor, which had eaten another hundred and five minutes, it was now 09:30 in the morning.

When Logan got there, Jean and Hank were talking and laughing quietly. She looked beyond exhausted but also glowing with happiness, a wad of white flannel blanket in her arms. Something about the scene told Logan that this was the best accident to ever happen to him.

Hank saw him first - he smiled widely and motioned for Logan to get closer with a furry blue paw: "Come on, Logan, come meet your son."

Swallowing hard, he did just that, not really sure what he should do or say. A questioning look from Hank and a nod to his fist made him remember the flowers, which he immediately thrust towards his girlfriend. "Um. 'Ro told me to bring you these."

"Are those the ones planted at the main entrance?" she chuckled.

"Yeah. It was convenient." Logan cleared his throat, setting them on the bedside table and then fidgeting with his hands. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Wonderful, actually." He could tell she was being honest as she said it. "It's okay for you to be scared, baby. I'd think something was wrong if you weren't."

Something in him eased when she said that, like he'd been absolved or permitted to have emotions about this. It was an odd thought, but soon forgotten and he found himself grinning stupidly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he planted a tender kiss on her temple. Jean nestled into his body so that he was fully embracing her, holding his girlfriend and their newborn son. Right then he loved her so much it almost hurt.

"Here." Jean kept the fluffy bundle steady in her lap with one hand and used the other to position Logan's arms a certain way against his chest. "Just hold him like this."

The newborn was gently settled in his grasp, a tiny pink face almost hidden inside the wrap of white flannel. Logan's keen ears caught the soft  _whoosh_ of air in small lungs, a new but still familiar scent of the small creature having been fed shortly prior to his return. Both of these things comforted him in a way he didn't understand. He could already tell in the structure of the delicate bones that his son would grow up to probably look exactly like him, and something about that thought made his eyes sting. Logan was smiling down at his new son, fear temporarily banished by the infinitely deep connection he'd now discovered with his offspring, but still couldn't blink back tears. He'd never known anything like this before, at least that he could remember.

For the first time in as long as he'd known himself since his mind had been wiped, Logan realized that he had a responsibility, a purpose to his existence. A reason to truly  _live._


End file.
